1000waystodiedeathrebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Locked and Low Dead
Locked and Low Dead Season 1 Episode 9 Originally aired on November 6, 2011. Big Boned Way to Die #'306' On August 26, 1993, In Reno, NV. Two drunken insurance salesmen crash a beauty pageant for plus-sized women. One of the men heckles the contestants by mooing and making fat jokes. The three finalists step out on the end of the runway (which was not meant to hold their weight) to yell at him. The runway support snaps and all three women (who, when combined, weigh 997 pounds) fall on the heckler and crush him to death. Alt names - Crushed by the Competition Extinguished Way to Die #'346' On December 15, 2006, In Asheville, NC. A bitter ex-jock, whose college prospects were ruined by failed drug tests, now plays dodgeball at a community center. After one aggressive victory against a group of nerds (all of which are heads of Internet companies that are making more money than the jock ever will), he yells at his teammates and tries to spray them with an old, improperly maintained fire extinguisher. The container explodes and the handle lodges in his chest, destroying his heart. Alt names - Dodgeball Extinguished Crack Piped Way to Die #'151' On January 2, 1903, In New York City, NY. Two tunnel-working scam artists, attempting to exploit the pneumatic tubing systems of the early banks, cut one of the tubes and stuff in a block of wood to catch the money capsules. As more capsules back up in the line and pressure builds, they pull the block out, causing the pipe to explode and inflict fatal shrapnel injuries to both men. Alt names - Tube Much Pressure Teri-Yucky Way to Die #'358' On October 5, 2004, In Bremerton, WA. A master chef at a Benihana-style Japanese grill restaurant owns a set of precious knives. One night, the busboy of the restaurant steals the knives to role-play as the chef. When he throws one of them high in the air, he manages to catch it, but it severs a support rope holding up a giant Buddha head decoration. The decoration slams into the busboy and causes him to face plant into the hot grill, which scorches his face and kills him from fatal burns. Alt names - Burning Japanese Polly Want To Crack Your Spine? Way to Die #'571' On August 28, 2007, In Carmel, IN. a house sitter instructed not to have guests over invites her boyfriend to the residence. When they are distracted by the owner's cockatoo during a make out session, she opens the birdcage and the bird and accidentally flies to the roof. When the house sitter leans over the balcony to try and grab the bird, she slips and eventually falls to her death where she end up landed onto a glass table, and cutting her carotid artery. Alt names - House Pest Spit-Ill Way to Die #'215' On July 4, 2007, In Chester, GA. A southern belle working a kissing booth for charity at a carnival is stealing the money from the jar. When her high school crush walks up to the booth, she is more than willing to make out with him. However, he had been chewing sunflower seeds, and the belle had an allergic reaction to the sunflower seed oil and died of anaphylactic shock. Alt names - Sloppy Seconds Sun Burnt Way to Die #'631' On November 11, 2009, In El Segundo, CA. A sociopathic geek creates a concentrated death ray by covering a parabolic dish with tin foil. When he places it out in the sun to experiment, he successfully burns insects, tricks his apartment neighbor into putting his hand in the ray's path, and attempts to heat a can of beans. When the can explodes, the force knocks the geek out, and he falls forward into the path of the heat beam, which burns his skull and melts his brain. Alt names - Laser's Edge Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die.